1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for correcting a tool deformation amount by which the amount of deformation of a tool is corrected for machining, and more specifically, to a system for correcting an amount of deformation of a tool by which the tool deformation amount is determined from the rigidity and the like of the tool.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a workpiece is machined by a tool, the tool is deformed by a predetermined amount by a cutting reaction force acting thereon, and therefore, a greater machining accuracy can be obtained by correcting this tool deformation amount, even in a numerically controlled machine tool. In general, a tool deformation amount is processed by the operator based on personal experience, together with a tool length correction amount and tool diameter correction amount, and the like.
A problem arises, however, in that although an experienced operator can accurately estimate a tool deformation amount, an operator having little experience cannot do so, and even an experienced operator cannot accurately determine a tool deformation amount when a new workpiece is machined.
As is well known, a tool deformation amount can be accurately determined by using a method of a trial cutting of a workpiece, but much time is lost if a trial cutting must be carried out every time, and further when an expensive workpiece is involved, the trial cutting is undesirable